Ein Kuss
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Ein Kuss


Ein Kuss

Boom.

Ein lauter Schuss hallte durch das Schwimmbad, er zischte nicht mal bevor er die Weste traf.

An dieser befand sich immer noch die Bombe, welche er Sekunden zuvor noch getragen hatte.

Er hatte schon da sein Ende nahen sehen, nun aber schien es greifbar zu sein.  
>John zuckte erschrocken zusammen, dabei hätte er doch damit rechnen müssen.<p>

Gleich würde die Bombe hochgehen, jeden Moment, in dieser einen Sekunde...und anstatt das sein Leben an ihm vorbei lief so sah er doch nur einen Mann vor sich...

Sherlock Holmes.

Johns Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen, was geschah nur mit ihm?

Ruckartig wurde er gepackt und dann befand er sich unter Wasser.

Seine Augen brannten sofort.

Boom.

Das Schwimmbad erbebte, John wurde immer noch unter Wasser festgehalten und über ihm immer noch dieses ohrenbetäubende Geräusch.

Afghanistan.

Nein, das war es eindeutig nicht was er vor seinem Tod sehen wollte, hören oder fühlen.

Nein, nicht Afghanistan.

Sein Blick wanderte gen Wasseroberfläche, eine Welle, Feuer...wo war Sherlock?

John sah sich suchend um.

Langsam ging ihm die Luft aus, aber wenn er in diesen Momenten nach oben schwamm konnte es seinen sicheren Tod bedeuten.  
>Was war wenn sich Moriarty noch dort befand?<br>Wenn seine Scharfschützen immer noch dort auf ihn lauerten?  
>Und wo zum Teufel war...John blickte in die dunklen Augen seines Freundes, dieser befand sich ebenfalls unter Wasser.<p>

Doch wie lange konnten sie die Luft anhalten?

Ein Finger legte sich auf Johns Lippen, schlank und sanft.

Sein Blick fiel darauf und für einige Momente lenkte es ihn sogar von der Tatsache ab, dass er kaum noch die Luft anhalten konnte.

Sherlock lächelte, so wie er es immer tat, mit dieser vollkommenen Gelassenheit.

Es schien ihn sogar ein wenig zu erfreuen, was in diesen Momenten geschah.

Seine Augen leuchteten, als hätte er wieder einmal einen Fall gelöst.

Das Wasser kam zum Stillstand, nichts bewegte sich mehr und es wurde ruhig.

Zu ruhig.

Ob es vorbei war?

Sherlock machte keine Anstalten das Wasser zu verlassen und so blieb auch John.

Er hatte keine andere Wahl und irgendwie war es gerade auch gar nicht mehr so schlimm.

Oder irrte er sich da?

Wieder blickte er nach oben, leisere Geräusche waren nun zu hören.

Waren das noch Moriarty und seine Scharfschützen?  
>Lauerten sie immer noch dort oben oder suchten gar nach ihnen?<p>

Blieb Sherlock deswegen unter Wasser?  
>Wollte er sich solange verstecken bis sie weg waren?<p>

Aber wie lange konnten sie Beide noch die Luft anhalten?

Irgendwann würden sie atmen müssen und dann ertranken sie womöglich...  
>Sherlock nahm den Finger weg, es half eh nichts mehr.<p>

John spürte wie es immer schwieriger wurde.

Alles in ihm drängte nach oben, er wollte atmen, leben!

Er brauchte Luft, unbedingt!

John würde sterben, wenn er nicht sofort atmen durfte...und er starb wahrscheinlich wenn er sich nach oben begab.  
>Dieser eine Atemzug konnte dann sein letzter gewesen sein, sie würden ihm sofort in den Kopf schießen und dann hatte Sherlock niemanden mehr den er...<p>

Wenn er es überhaupt überlebte.

Es konnte ja noch Stunden dauern, wer wusste schon was in dem kranken Hirn des Jim Moriarty vor sich ging.

Eventuell ahnte er das sie sich unter Wasser befanden, oder er wusste es schon.

Alles war möglich in diesem Moment...auch das sie Beide ertranken, starben wie es sich dieser Psychopath gewünscht hatte.

Egal wie gelassen Sherlock blieb, er konnte genauso wenig ewig die Luft anhalten wie John.

Es war vorbei.

Sie würden sterben, ja das würden sie.

Und zwar nicht im Altersheim, sondern in einem düsteren Pool umgeben von Moriartys Schergen.

Was für ein mieses Ende.

So hatte sich John das ganz sicher nicht gewünscht.

Lieber hätten sie sich doch von der Bombe zerfetzen lassen sollen, das wäre vielleicht weniger qualvoll gewesen.

Es reichte John, er wollte Luft...sofort!

Er paddelte, wollte nach oben, atmen!  
>Aber Sherlock ließ es nicht zu, wieso zum Teufel ließ er John nicht los?<p>

Immer noch waren leise Geräusche zu hören.

Schritte und Stimmen.

Egal, er brauchte Luft, jetzt in diesem Moment.

Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Lieber ließ er sich doch in den Kopf schießen als qualvoll zu ertrinken...nein verdammt, er wollte so nicht sterben!

John versuchte seinem Freund klar zu machen das er sofort Luft brauchte. Vielleicht ließ er ja mit sich reden, erkannte das es nicht anders ging.

Sherlock lächelte wieder.

Dieses gelassene, leicht arrogante Lächeln...anscheinend hatte er schon wieder einen Fall gelöst.

Eine Lösung für das Problem mit dem Atmen?

...

Raue Lippen, fordernd und fast schon erlösend.

Ein Kuss.

Die Augen geschlossen, für einige Sekunden.

Vergessend wo sie sich befanden.

Stille.

'

John berührte seine Lippen als er die Dose Bohnen in den Küchenschrank stellte.

Es wirkte immer noch wie ein Traum und war doch so real.

Und es war als würde er es immer noch spüren, diese Lippen...

Dabei war es doch schon einige Tage her.

„Ein Kuss" stellte er fest, leise flüsternd und doch hörbar für den Mann vor dem Fernseher.

„Tatsächlich" kam von diesem:  
>„Ein Kuss."<p>

Ende


End file.
